Faction Paradox (series)
Faction Paradox is both the name a time travelling voodoo cult/rebel group/organized crime syndicate created by Lawrence Miles and a series of novels and audio adventures set in a universe at war. Although the Faction Paradox stories outside of the BBC Books share situations and characters in common with the Doctor Who universe, the two continuities are presented as similar but distinct. Overview The Faction Paradox series is centered around the "War in Heaven", a history-spanning conflict between The Great Houses and The Enemy. Originally a subplot in the Eighth Doctor Adventures, the War features characters and concepts evolved from the original Doctor Who set-up, in several cases with names changed or obscured for reasons literary (most of the groups or items mentioned are described in rather different terms with a different emphasis on certain aspects) and legal (the Faction and The Enemy are Miles's creations, but other elements are not. The Great Houses are the new series's equivalent to Doctor Who's Time Lords). Faction Paradox themselves are not The Enemy, and play a relatively small, neutral part in the War, willing to act against both sides in their own interests. Books Doctor Who (BBC Books) *''Alien Bodies'' — Lawrence Miles (1997) *''Unnatural History'' — Jonathan Blum and Kate Orman (1999) *''Interference: Book One (Shock Tactic)'' — Lawrence Miles (1999) *''Interference: Book Two (The Hour of the Geek)'' — Lawrence Miles (1999) *''The Taking of Planet 5'' — Simon Bucher-Jones and Mark Clapham (1999) *''The Shadows of Avalon'' — Paul Cornell (2000) *''The Ancestor Cell'' — Stephen Cole and Peter Anghelides (2000). (Lawrence Miles has stated that the events of The Ancestor Cell will be ignored in all of the Faction Paradox spin-offs.) *''The Adventuress of Henrietta Street'' — Lawrence Miles (2001). (The book does not feature the Faction, but introduces the character of Sabbath) *''The Gallifrey Chronicles'' - Lance Parkin (2005). Cameo by Grandfather Paradox. Faction Paradox (Mad Norwegian Press) *''The Book of the War'' — Lawrence Miles et al. (2002) *''This Town Will Never Let Us Go'' — Lawrence Miles (2003) *''Of the City of the Saved...'' — Philip Purser-Hallard (2004) *''Warlords of Utopia'' — Lance Parkin (2004) *''Warring States'' — Mags L Halliday (2005) *''Erasing Sherlock'' — Kelly Hale (2006) Faction Paradox (Random Static) *''Newtons Sleep'' — Daniel O'Mahony (2008) Faction Paradox (Obverse Books) Anthologies *''A Romance in Twelve Parts'' (2011) *''Tales of the City'' (2012) *''Burning With Optimism’s Flames'' (2012) Novels *''Against Nature'' (2012) *''The Brakespeare Voyage'' (2012) Novellas *''The Moontree Women'' (2012) *''Opus Majus'' (2012) Other *''Christmas on a Rational Planet'' — Lawrence Miles *''Dead Romance'' — Lawrence Miles Audio The Faction Paradox Protocols *''The Eleven-Day Empire'' *''The Shadow Play'' *''Sabbath Dei'' *''In the Year of the Cat'' *''Movers'' *''A Labyrinth of Histories'' The True History of Faction Paradox *''Coming To Dust'' *''The Ship of a Billion Years'' *''Body Politic'' *''Words from Nine Divinities'' *''Ozymandias'' *''The Judgement of Sutekh'' Comics In 2003, the first two issues of a Faction Paradox comic were produced by Mad Norwegian and published by Image Comics. The series was subsequently cancelled. The comic was written by Lawrence Miles with art from Jim Calafiore, and inks by Peter Palmiotti. It was set after the events of the War in Heaven, although due to its short run it did not give much detail on the post-War universe. *''Issue No. 1: Political Animals'' *''Issue No. 2: Bêtes Noires & Dark Horses'' Category:real world